The Phantom's Heir
by Lil' Grim
Summary: It is about fifteen years after the disaster at the Opera Popular and Christine chose Erik instead of Raoul, and they had a son who is fifteen, goes to find a new life in Africa, will Erik Jr. be able to escape his father's legacy. read and find out.
1. The Dagger,The Locket,and Final Farewell

This is my first short story fanfic thing, anyway it takes place after the tragedy at the Paris Opera House and Christine Daae chose Erik instead of Raoul and they had a son. This is the story of his life and the struggles he faces due to his father being the Phantom of The Opera.

Please review, and submit your thoughts I would appreciate them. Now The Phantom's Heir.

THE PHANTOM'S HEIR

CHAPTER ONE: The Dagger, The Locket, and the Final Farewell

It was a beautiful spring day, the Disaster of the Phantom of the Opera had happened 25 years ago and since then Christine and Erik, had married and had a son. The young teenage boy was now staring at his old playground the same place his father had played so long ago. He and his mother the famous Christine Daae Destler, were going to join his father Erik, who used to and still is known as The Phantom of the Opera, in Africa. As Erik stood staring at the old Opera House which was closed down for good about five years after his birth, he remembered the day that his mother told him about the dagger he had found in his explorations of the catacombs of the Opera House.

_Erik had been playing in the Opera House, when some of the other kids came up and started teasing and mocking him, "Hey look it is the Monster's son," Erik knew that what they said wasn't true but he had his father's temper. "Say that to my face, you cowards." he challenged "Why do you play here, trying to be like your horrible, disgusting, murderous...," the older boy didn't finish his sentence, Erik had knocked him down and held the blade of a small dagger near his throat, "Insult my father or family again and I will cut your throat, you vile piece of.." _

"_ERIK let him up right now, and put that away," Erik stood up with a finale sneer "Yes mother," he said with a sweet smile, but Christine saw right through it, "Help him up right now and apologize." Erik turned to his tormentor and offered a reluctant hand, the fallen boy took it and left as soon as he was on his feet. As Erik watched him run off he smirked with triumph. _

_Erik turned to his mother who was rubbing her temples in frustration, "Oh, what am I going to do with you," Christine took her son's hand, and led him to a nearby bench, "Why do you fight others so much, you know they don't know the whole story." she said as she cleaned the dirt off of his cheek. After she finished she eyed the dagger, and sighed, "You found your father's old lair beneath the Opera House, didn't you,.. don't deny it." she added quickly when she saw the look in his eye, "That dagger was your father's and he left it behind, in his lair as a promise to me." _

_Erik looked at the dagger, it had an intricate design carved on the hilt, and the inscription À mon protecteur Phantom, à partir de votre Ange de la musique "For my Phantom Protector, From Your Angel of Music" Erik translated the inscription. "Why did you call him your Protector?" he asked quietly he looked up at his mother, whose eyes were tearing up as she sat fingering her locket that she always wore. "Because as I was growing up, in the Opera House, he after your grandfather died, he always looked out for me, and help me rise to the position of Prima Donna, that is why I was his Angel of Music." she finished explaining _

_Erik looked at the the locket, "And the Locket?" he loved that story, "Your father gave to me on your first birthday," she answered, taking it from around her neck, "And he had it inscribed, "Pour ma femme bien-aimée et petit fantôme, je vous aimerai toujours, et sera près de votre coeur", Erik smiled, "For my beloved wife and little phantom, I will always love you and will be close to your heart," _

"Erik, Erik, are you coming?" Erik snapped back to reality, in the year 1895 he was 15 years old, and was the exact duplicate of his father, from his hair, his body build, and his love music, but his face was that of his mother's. With a sigh he turned and climbed into the carriage with his mother. "You were thinking about your father weren't you?" she asked, with a look of concern in her gentle brown eyes, Erik shook his head, "I was thinking about that day you told me about the dagger you gave him and the locket he gave you." he replied

As the carriage drove away Erik looked out of the window to get one last glance of his old playground. "Goodbye, Opera Popular." he muttered under his breath and turned away from the window, and began to think of his new life that was waiting for him in Africa with his father.


	2. Raoul's Return

The Phantom's Heir: Chapter 2

Raoul's Return

Erik stared out the window of the carriage, watching Paris pass by. He looked at his mother whom looked as if her mind was elsewhere that he was sitting right beside her. "Mother, are you.." he didn't finish his question because the driver had pulled the horses up to a stop even though they were several miles from the shipping yard where they were to board their ship to Africa. "What's going on?" Christine asked with her normal authority, Erik looked out the window, to see a white male of average height standing in front of their carriage, "I don't know mother, but there is a young man standing talking to the driver." he told his mother who went rigid, "What does he look like?" she asked in an urgent whisper, Erik looked harder, "He is about my height, with long brown hair, and from what I can tell he has green eyes, why mother who is he?" Erik asked urgently

Christine felt the color leave her cheeks as Erik described the man, "It is the Vicomte de Chagny, Raoul. He was the my other lover at the time of the Opera House Disaster." She felt a tear run down her cheek, '_I mustn't let Raoul know that Erik is my son's father' _

she told herself firmly, "Erik listen to me, do not, I repeat do not let what this man say about your father get to you, he mustn't know that Erik is your father." Her young son nodded in understanding, Christine watched as Raoul made his way to her door. "Why good evening Miss Daae," he said politely not knowing that she had married. "Good evening Raoul, it is actually Destler now." she corrected him as politely as possible, but she didn't miss the swift expression that swept across his face.

Raoul had been sitting in a small cafe when he saw a carriage with his childhood sweetheart, Christine Daae in the back, he quickly payed for his coffee and left waving down the carriage. "Excuse me, are you transporting Miss Daae?" he asked quietly, fully aware that a young man was looking at him from the carriage, the driver nodded, "Thank you," Raoul said with a tip of his cap, and made his way to the passeger, "Why good evening Miss Daae," Raoul had a happy smile on his face, because he hadn't seen Christine in years. The smile disappeared as he heard her correction, and he knew that name. "Do you mean that you married the man who would have killed me, if you hadn't agreed to marry him!" he was outraged, but then taken aback as the young man shoved his face into Raoul's own, "YOU can shut up, just because he helped her become a star doesn't mean that you had a right to her, just because he was deformed." the young man spat.

Erik had been just fine until he heard Raoul make a mistake in hinting that his father forced his mother to marry him. Erik put his face in this pig's, "YOU can shut up, just because he helped her become a star doesn't mean that you had a right to her, just because he was deformed." he spat, it wasn't until after he finished that he realized he did exactly what his mother told him not to. He quickly glanced at his mother with an apologetic look in his eyes, but his mother's face was white as a sheet. "You, you had a child with him!" the man exclaimed "But how, how did he not turn out as deformed as his murderous father?" the man continued and that was the breaking point, Erik got out his father's sword, "You have insulted my Father's honor, my Mother's honor, and mine sir, you may have a sharp tongue, but let's see how sharp your blade is." He challenged

Raoul looked at him with pure hatred in his eyes, "I accept" he said and drew his own. Christine started begging them not to fight. Not for fear of her son's life, but Raoul's because Erik had also inherited his father's superior swordsmanship. But they ignored her and began circling each other waiting for the opportunity to strike.


	3. Honor Defended

Chapter 3: Honor Defended

Erik was intent on defending his family's honor and was matching his opponent's footwork step for step waiting for him to strike. He knew that since he had accidently led the Vicomte to realize that he was the Phantom's son and challenged him to a duel, he had passed the point of no return, Erik glanced at his mother who was pale with fear, he had kept an eye on Raoul and was ready when he made his move, as Raoul lunged Erik parried and dodged to the side. Noticing the fire in Raoul's eyes he realized that if he lost Raoul would kill him, out of the hatred he felt for his father. As Erik was back on the defensive and was blocking each strike of Raoul's he was mentally surveying his surroundings trying to gain the advantage. Raoul swung low which gave Erik the chance he had been waiting for, he jumped to avoid the strike and as the Raoul attempted to maintain his balance Erik slashed him in the shoulder.

Raoul would have loved to take on Erik Destler Sr, but his son would do. Raoul took his time and as the monster's son looked at Christine he lunged, but Erik was ready and parried, then he dodged to the side. 'I will not be defeated by this little monster,' he thought with a blazing fire in his eyes. At his next opportunity he swung at his opponent's ankles, but the younger man was more agile and jumped, as Raoul was trying to maintaining his balance he felt a burning sensation in his shoulder, he had been cut, he realized he had been beat as he felt his sword fall from his hand.

Christine was frantic and as she watched Erik duel with Raoul she prayed that her son would show mercy if he won. Christine gasped as Erik slashed Raoul's shoulder exactly where his father had when he and Raoul where dueling in the graveyard so many years ago. Christine realized that Raoul knew he was defeated as he let his sword fall from his grip. Erik was standing over him with the tip of his sword under his chin right next to Raoul's jugular. Christine started to approach her son to convince him that if he kills Raoul he will just be stooping down to his level, but Raoul made a motion which she recognized as his way of telling her to stop. 'Please, please Erik let him go, show him mercy,' Christine thought silently she didn't relax until she saw Erik lower his sword.

Erik managed to get Raoul on his back, he kicked his sword away and held the point of his blade at Raoul's throat. He noticed his mother begin to move forward, but then she stopped. Erik looked at Raoul the fire of hatred had not left his eyes, Erik lowered his blade, "I will spare your life where I am certain you wouldn't have spared mine or my father's." Erik said sheathing his blade. Erik turned to his mother, and walked to her side, "Come on mother, we have a ship to catch." Erik helped his mother into the carriage, he turned back to Raoul, "I hope you find another woman someday." he said. He turned and climbed into the carriage, relieved that he was able to successfully defend his family's honor.


End file.
